


To the Rescue

by TheBeeThatHums



Series: Supernatural One Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, gifted!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeeThatHums/pseuds/TheBeeThatHums
Summary: When working on an art piece, you slice up your thumb pretty badly. Who happens to stumble on the aftermath but your favorite candy loving archangel.





	To the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Writing fluff is fun.
> 
> I actually sliced up my thumb in this exact way at home depot today, while painful, it provided the inspiration for this particular fluff.

It had been about two years since you had literally run into Gabriel on the street with a black eye and broken arm. Unable to resist helping a damsel in distress, especially one as attractive as you, he had swiftly helped you out.

Since then he popped in every once in a while, always for odd reasons, and you managed to get to know each other pretty well, to the point that you didn’t hesitate to refer to him as your best friend in casual conversation. He was one of the few people you could let loose around as he knew your secret and you knew his.

As a promise to your father, Bobby, you had spent the better part of the last year lying low and living a normal life, as best you could.

“Son of a strawberry cheesecake,” you cursed holding your thumb in an attempt to quell the pain.

As you said it, you heard the familiar rustle of wings you had come to associate with Gabriel’s coming and goings, “Hey Gabe” you greeted warmly without turning to look.

“Hey (F/n), I need to know, what’s the deal with those shoes with the wheel in the heel? I mean-” He stopped his question short with a frown and quickly replaced it with another, “(F/n)?”

You had moved to the sink while he was talking to rinse your thumb and he had noticed when you let out a small whimper as the water hit your injury.  

“(F/n)? What’s wrong?” slight panic evident in his tone, he knew you were the type that shrugged and said, ‘just rub some dirt in it’ to even the most severe wounds, “Are you alright?”

He moved to your side at the sink and you smiled up at him locking your (e/c) eyes with his whiskey-colored ones that were obviously clouded with concern. “I’m fine, just lost my grip on a piece of Plexiglas and the dang thing sliced up my thumb on its journey to the floor,” you assured him bitterly.

You shut off the water as Gabriel looked around at the many sheets of Plexiglas littering the room and pointing at one asked, “This one?”

“Yep”  

He snapped his fingers reducing the offending sheet to dust.

“Hey! I needed that,” you protested as Gabriel smirked.

“Nothing hurts my girl and gets away with it, not even an oversized piece of plastic.”

You rolled your eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

“I’ll zap you another one later... What are you working on anyway?”

You surveyed the damage to your thumb while responding, “A friend of mine asked for me to put a couple of pieces in her next gallery show, so I’m making a clear pinball machine.”

Gabriel grinned thoughtfully. He loved the way your mind worked.

“Mother of all chocolate fudge, that stings,” you hissed as you poured disinfectant over the gash.

Gabriel’s grin widened, your unique and interesting form of cursing never failed to entertain him, before he gently demanded: “Come on Kiddo, let me see.”

“No.” you firmly responded, pulling your hand close to you and turning away from him, “Your angel voodoo messes with my powers.”

“Angel voodoo?” He teased, raising an eyebrow at you and zapping himself a lollipop.

“Yes,” you replied, giving him a determined glare before quickly stealing said lollipop.

He chuckled, turning you towards him and enveloping your hand in his before you had a chance to react.  You sighed giving in. You knew no matter how much you struggled you wouldn’t escape his steel-like angel grip.

Gabriel tugged your hand up to his face, to examine your thumb. The cut was fairly deep and ran from the bottom edge of the side of your nail around and down to just above the back of the first joint.  In your personal book of injuries, it was probably about as severe as a paper cut.  

He brought his lips down on to the cut in a gentle kiss, pushing a little of his grace into it to heal it, before raising his eyes to yours to say, lips brushing your freshly healed skin, “A kiss to make it better.”

You tried to hide your blush, pulling your hand out of his before sighing, “Great. Now I’ll have to deal with my vines sprouting random flowers for weeks,” in an accusing tone.

Gabriel stepped forward and stole his lollipop back from you, closing the small gap between you, before raising a questioning eyebrow, “Flowers?”

It was impossible to hide the blush that was creeping from your ears over to your cheeks as you locked eyes with your longtime friend, his face just inches from yours. You tried to compose yourself, opening your mouth to respond, when he closed the remaining gap, his lips crashing onto yours.

It was so simple, so sweet, and after the initial moment of surprise, you returned it, leaning in as his hands slid around your waist.

As the kiss intensified, your hands made their way into his tousled dirty blond hair and you felt your vines slip out to pull him in closer. After a moment, he chuckled into the kiss before pulling away slightly.

“Now I see what you mean by flowers.” He smirked proudly, glancing over at one of the vines that had wound its way around his arm. The slender green armature had a variety of delicate red and white blossoms growing all along its length.

“I did that.” He stated happily, proud of the effect his earlier kiss had had on you.

You shook your head and flashed a smirk of your own, before pulling him back to you with both arms and vines.

“Oh shut up and kiss me you feathered id-“  You were cut off as your demand was answered by his lips returning their rightful place against yours.


End file.
